Antenas y Malentendidos
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: sonidos extraños vienen de la sala de la familia Kurosaki...¿que hace Isshin gritando internamente que es abuelo? ¿en que le gano a Ryuuken?...¿porque la menor de los Kuchikis y la fresa estan haciendo muchos ruidos en el sofa? ¡pasen para descubrir! ¡Ichiruki!


**¡Yay! Mi primer Ichiruki ha sido subido XD…bien…esta historia tiene algo así como una continuación…o algo xD…la tengo, pero no completa veré cuando la termino… ¡gracias por pasar!**

 **Subiré como una maratón de fic con dos series más xD…ya me verán de nuevo x9… ¡A leer!**

 **Advertencia** : cualquier caso con la vida real es solo coincidencia XD

Disclaimer: bleach le pertenece a tite-odio-los-brazo-sama :-D así que no es mío ¬¬

Narración

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _ **ANTENAS**_ _ **Y**_ _ **MALENTENDIDOS**_

En una noche normal para la familia kurosaki, se encontraba el mayor de ellos entrando en su casa después de una larga jornada de pacientes, sonreía contento guardando en su bolsillo el dibujo de una niña que se lo hizo como agradecimiento, sonrió al pensar en sus hijas y la similitud cuando eran pequeñas.

Se endereza y empieza estirarse antes de entrar a su casa, sonríe pensando en un buen baño que se merecía para luego irse a descansar, entra tranquilamente ignorando cualquier sonido, nadien cambiaría su buen humor, ni el rechazo de sus hijas ni el golpe que le daría su hijo por cualquier tontería que haga, se sentía un hombre afortunado y feliz, nada haría que volviera a ser el Isshin pervertido de siempre, al menos hasta después de su baño.

Se detiene enseguida escuchando una frase de su tercera hija.

-¡te dije que no te movieras!- grita enojada su tercera hija desde la sala, se preguntaba con quién estaba su hija, lo ignora y sigue caminando tranquilo

-¡avísame antes que me mueva, enana!- grita exasperado su hijo, Isshin regresa otra vez a la puerta que daba a la cocina y sala, ¿qué hacía su hijo ahí? ¿No debería estar dormido?

-¡Baka! ¡Casi lo tenía! ¡Deja de hacer tantos movimientos!- grita algo... ¿desesperada? Isshin pega más su cara a la puerta intentando escuchar con atención, escuchaba muchos ruidos en especial en el sofá, ¿qué hacían?

-¡idiota! Cállate o nos van a descubrir- dice su hijo molesto, ¿qué hacía su hijo ahí?

Isshin abre su boca al atar cabos, ¿qué más podrían estar haciendo los dos jóvenes en el sofá a altas horas de la noche?

Sonríe alegre dando pequeños saltitos, si pudiera estar frente al poster de masaki gritaría que iba a ser abuelo, se pega más a la puerta escuchando todo.

-¡cállate tu idiota! Deja de quejarte tanto y vuélvelo a meter- dice su hija molesta _¡así se dice! Mi hijo jamás dejara de ser idiota,_ piensa Isshin mordiendo su bata de la clínica mientras tenía dos ríos en sus ojos

-¡si te quejas tanto, ¿porque no lo haces tú misma?!- pregunta su hijo jadeante, _¡así se dice! ¡Enséñale como debe hacerlo! ¡Es mejor que lo haga ella que un idiota como tú!_ Grita mentalmente el kurosaki mayor alzando el puño

-¡mejor hazlo tú! Yo no tengo experiencia, esa cosa es tuya de todas formas ¡y es muy grande!- reclama molesta, Isshin sonríe al oír lo último, ¡sabía que su hijo heredaría su lado bueno! exclama Isshin sonriendo orgulloso, claro, sin despegar su oreja de la puerta

-¡no es grande! ¡Es normal! Lo que pasa es que nunca la habías visto- dice su hijo sonando algo cansado, Isshin abre los ojos al escucharlo

-¡tampoco es como si sirviera mucho! ¡De todas formas mételo y has que sirva para algo!- exige la Shinigami molesta, el progenitor del pelinaranja frunce el ceño _¡no te hagas de rogar, idiota!_ Piensa molesto

-¡ya voy, ya voy! Yo también quiero hacerlo ¿sabes?- pregunta molesto, Isshin llora al escucharlo, su pecho se infla de orgullo

-¡ah! ¡Ahí! No espera ¡más lento idiota!- grita su hija mientras sonaba el sofá, se golpea la cabeza Isshin, _tienes que ser cuidadoso, Rukia-chan es delicada_

-¡cállate! Lo hago como me dé la gana, de cualquier manera, ¡yo soy el que hace todo!- reclama su hijo, el pelinegro muerde más fuerte el pañito saltando alegre, ¡iba a ser abuelo!

-¡idiota! ¡Tú no me degastes hacerlo!- reclama su hija indignada, Isshin se detiene

-¡por supuesto que no! La última término mal- dice su hijo sonando algo... ¿adolorido?

-¡era la primera vez que lo veía! ¡Tampoco me explicaste que se podía partir!- regañaría su hija mientras sonaba más sofá, a Isshin le recorrió un escalofrío,

 _pobre hijo_

-¡obvio que se rompe Rukia! ¿De qué mierda creías que estaba hecho?- reclama molesto

-¡yo no sabía! ¡Y empieza a moverte idiota!- reclama sonando más dura su voz, _¡muévete bastardo! ¡Que quiero ser abuelo!_ TT-TT

-¡voy!- grita exasperado su hijo, Isshin se pega más a la puerta escuchando cualquier cosa

-¡ahí! No ¡ahí! ¡No seas tan brusco! Casi ¡casi lo puedo ver! ¡No! ¡Muévete más!- reclama su hija mientras el sofá se detenía, Isshin se pega más

-¡¿quién diablos crees que soy?! ¡¿Tu juguete?!- reclama molesto, él mismo se encargaría de castigarlo después

-¡lo eres! ¡Ahora muévete!- grita la teniente del undécimo escuadrón, Isshin abre sus ojos de sobremanera, no sabía que su hija era tan...salvaje

-¡¿ah?! ¡No lo soy!- grita su hijo, el pelinegro se muerde el labio al escuchar cómo se movía el sofá

-¡cállate! ¡Sigue moviéndote que casi lo veo!- grita su tercera hija

-¡está bien!- grita el chico molesto, Isshin sonríe más al escuchar cómo se empezaba a mover el sofá

-¡ahí! ¡Casi Ichigo! ¡Vamos! ¡AHÍ!- grita su hija mientras se detenía el sofá, Isshin se arrodilla agradeciendo a todos los dioses su estado de abuelo

En facebook pondría su nuevo estado: _¡soy abuelo perras! ¡Ryuuken te gane!_

-¡al fin! Pensé que nunca pasaría, me duelen los huesos- se queja su hijo, Isshin no pudiendo aguantar más, abre la puerta feliz, ¡seria abuelo!

-¡BIEN HECHO ICHIGOOOOOOOO!- grita poniéndose frente al sofá para felicitar a su hijo aunque lo pateara

-¿qué te pasa viejo?- dice desconfiado su hijo sentado tranquilo, pero sobre todo VESTIDO, ¿lo hicieron con ropa o así de rápido se visten?

-¿ocurre algo Isshin-san?- preguntan la Kuchiki al lado del Shinigami sustituto con unas palomitas en su regazo, Isshin parpadea viendo que también estaba vestida, pasa su mirada de su hijo a la chica a su lado

-¿porque no dices nada? ¿Quieres que te golpee por idiota?- pregunta su hijo levantando el puño, él kurosaki mayor deja caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, ¿no iba a ser abuelo?

-chicos, ¿qué hacían hace un rato?- pregunta viendo la expresión de su hijo por si cambiaba, no lo hizo dejando más desconcertado al pelinegro

-¿arreglando la antena para ver una película?- dice su hijo confuso ante la reacción de su padre, la ojivioleta les brillan los ojos inclinadose un poco hacia el progenitor del chico

-¿quiere ver con nosotros el especial de terror y romance?- pregunta sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, él voltea viendo como la antena estaba puesta distinta y veía que en una esquina del televisor había un anuncio que decía: maratón de terror y romance en 00:01:00

-¿eh?- exclama desilusionado, el ve a los chicos y luego empieza a caminar derrotado, ellos lo ven curioso- tranquilos, me iré a acostar, vean su maratón tranquilos, buenas noches- se despide dejando desconcertados a los chicos, ellos fruncen el ceño al no entender que pasaba

-ignorarlo, debe empezar a volverse más loco- dice dirigiendo su mirada a la tele mientras que faltaban unos segundos para que empezara el maratón, ella se acomoda viendo también la tele

-me pregunto ¿qué le habría pasado?- se pregunta la pelinegra llevando su dedo a su labio confusa

-olvida al viejo, veamos el molesto maratón que me obligas a ver- dice molesto pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y acercándola a él, ella lo mira molesta

-¡no te obligue! Aceptaste cuando te pregunte- dice, él frunce el ceño

-después de que lo hagamos siempre te digo que si a todo- reclama recordando cuando se lo pidió y el tontamente le dijo que sí, estar por media hora arreglando la antena era molesto, más cuando no podía dejarla porque la enana se podrían a hacerlo ella misma y la última vez casi la rompe, no correría el mismo riesgo

-¡no es mi culpa que digas que sí después de eso!- réplicas molesta, él la ve mientras le palpitaba una vena, la agarra por su cintura y la sienta en su regazo sorprendiendo a la chica

-¡cállate y veámoslo!- grita pasando sus manos sobre la menuda cintura y dejando que descansara sobre su pecho, ella ríe un poco

-okay, okay- dice tomando una palomita y comiéndola mientras empezaba la primera película

-Rukia- llama Ichigo serio, ella se voltea mirándolo preocupada, él sonríe un poco y une sus labios en una suave caricia

-te amo- susurra abrazándola más contra sí, ella se queda perpleja y luego sonríe feliz

-yo también, tonto- dice viendo como daba inicio la primera película, ninguno dijo nada, el no soltaba su agarre y ella no se molestaba por ello, estaría feliz siempre y cuando estuviera con ese cabeza hueca de zanahoria teñida llamado kurosaki Ichigo

Porqué Ichigo nunca aceptaría que le decía que si solo para verla sonreír y besarlo feliz cuando le respondía, jamás diría tampoco que ella era su mundo, dejo de llover cuando volvió y jamás dejaría que se la llevarán, pelearía con la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y el infierno solo para que estuviera con él para siempre.

Tampoco admitiría que no le gustaba su relación secreta, claro que no, no le gustaba besarla en el instituto cuando nadien veía solo para verla sonrojarse, tampoco le gustaba que todos creyeran que se odiaban y peleaban cuando escuchaban ruido en su habitación cuando en realidad hacían otras cosas, que, quizás, era lo que más le gustaba, verla gemir su nombre, atrapada en sus brazos, viéndola débil y acorralada solo y únicamente por él.

Tampoco le gustaba que le hubiera hecho el amor en el instituto, en el escritorio del profesor, mientras ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos para que nadien los escuchara, claro que no le gustaban, de todas formas, la enana nunca le agrado y si la besaba y acariciaba en secreto solo era para ganarle en algo que no sean en sus peleas verbales, solo únicamente eso, eso y nada más, no la amaba, claro que no, jamás pelearía con todo el mundo por ella, nunca de los nunca... Como que su apellido era kurosaki.

Sabiendo, que era un Shiba, lo juraba por su apellido kurosaki.

No había mentira más grande que esa, nunca la hubo y nunca lo habrá, él amaba en cuerpo y alma a Kuchiki Rukia y se lo dejaría claro a cualquier idiota que se intentará ligar a SU Rukia, SU enana y SU único y eterno... Primer amor...

...

...

...

...

Claro, aunque eso dejara devastado a un Isshin que lloraba en su habitación por no ser abuelo...Rukia valía más que eso...

 _ **Fin**_

 **¡listo! ¡al fin subi algo! xD aunque siendo sincera…no subi nada por flojera…porque ya saben que tengo varias historias listas…otra cosa es no subirlas xD…**

 **Y por cierto…esto me paso…asi que me dije…OMG estoy escuchando algo extraño de mis primos…hasta que vi que arreglaban la antena para ver un partido Xd lol**

 **Subire dos series despues de esto…son hitsukarin xD…aunque rosa el ichiruki…en algun lugar xD…**

 **¡bien, gracias por leer! Espero comentarios…y alguna recomendación…**

 **¡nos vemos horita! xD**

 **\ (OwO) /**


End file.
